


Kairos

by adamthepoo



Series: Dií̱gi̱ma (διήγημα) - Collection of Destiel Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Dean Winchester, Fluff, Im really sorry this is my first time writing and, M/M, Professor Castiel, im really sorry guys, words just came out and now this is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamthepoo/pseuds/adamthepoo
Summary: Kairos (καιρός) is an Ancient Greek word meaning the right, critical, or opportune moment.Castiel has somehow managed to get the number of a cute green-eyed barista, even after he slipped, fell, and drenched himself with coffee. As the week goes by he finds himself thinking more and more about the barista who (kind of in a way) swept him off his feet. Now he has to deal with the emotions that come with meeting this stranger.





	Kairos

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a thing I found online “I fixed you breakfast. I know it’s just cereal, but it’s the only thing I can’t burn”.
> 
> Just a warning this is my first time writing anything so like I apologise in advanced. I just had an idea and then words came out and now I HAVE THIS MESS OF A THING. Constructive criticism is welcomed (and encouraged!).

“Dammit…”

 

Cas impatiently taps his foot as he waits in line at his usual cafe. _This is the last time I stay up till 3 in the morning grading papers_. He checks his watch and groans when he realises he’ll be late. A few minutes pass and he’s ordered his coffee and is on his way out of the store. As he turns around, he doesn’t realise how wet the floor is until it’s far too late.

 

Cas has had rough days in the past, but today has managed to take the trophy for the worst day in his existence. “Aaauuugh!” is the only thing he manages as he’s slipping on the freshly mopped floor and falling in the most graceful way possible; arms and legs flailing around and landing flat on his back. He barely registers the “oh shit!” or the “sorry” before he sees someone above him with his hand stretched out.

 

Grabbing onto the hand, he pulls himself up and glances down at his now coffee-soaked jacket. He looks back up to thank the mystery-person who helped him, but stumbles upon the most beautiful emerald-green eyes he’s ever seen. He blinks back into reality when he realises that mystery-man is talking to him.

 

“Sir, are you okay?” mystery-man asks, concern written on his face.

 

“Uh, yeah. Just hurt like a bitch when I fell down,” Cas replies, “and I managed to drench myself in coffee in the process.” He looks back at the mystery-man and notices the uniform he’s wearing. “Dean” is written across his name tag. _Dean. His name is Dean,_ he thinks to himself.

 

“Shit, sorry sir,” Dean apologizes, “if it helps, I could pay for the dry cleaning? It was sorta my fault for not putting out a wet floor sign or something.” Dean looks at him with hopeful eyes. Before he knows it, he’s out the door with a new cup of coffee and Dean’s number saved on his phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas collapses onto his chair after his students leave for lunch. Apparently teaching all morning without any breakfast is exhausting. He’s about to gather his stuff and leave for lunch when a message pops up on his phone.

 

<< _Message Received >> Hey, how’s your day going? _

_ <<Message Received>> It’s Dean by the way. _

 

He smiles to himself before typing out a reply.

 

_ <<Message Sent>> Hello Dean _

_ <<Message Sent>> My day is going well, despite being somewhat soaked in coffee _

 

There’s a brief pause before he gets a reply.

 

_ <<Message Received>> Yeah, sorry about that. How ‘bout you come by later and drop off your suit? I’ll get it dry cleaned for you. _

_ <<Message Sent>> It’s fine, I can get it dry cleaned myself. _

_ <<Message Received>> No, I insist… _

_ <<Message Received>> Hey what should I call you? You were in such a rush earlier I didn’t catch your name, and I don’t think I have the effort or energy to call you “Mr. Mystery” every time. _

 

Castiel smiles to himself before replying.

 

_ <<Message Sent>> Castiel _

_ <<Message Received>> Damn, still a mouthful. How about I just call you Cas? _

 

Cas pauses and smiles, thinking about the new nickname before replying.

 

_ <<Message Sent>> Sure _

 

He gathers his things and slips his phone into his pocket before heading out for lunch. He spends the rest of the day with a grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas glances at his phone once more, checking to make sure this is the right place, before cautiously walking up to the door. He pauses at the door as panic suddenly floods in. _Maybe this was a bad idea?_ He reaches up to ring the doorbell, but hesitates. _I should just go now before--._

 

Cas jumps back in surprise as the door suddenly swings open to reveal a smiling Dean. He looks down and takes in the jeans and a t-shirt that hugs his body just enough to show off what’s underneath. Cas gulps and clears his throat.

 

“Heya Cas, you plan on standing there the whole day or you plan on coming in?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Cas steps inside and takes of his shoes as Dean closes the door. He looks around and notes how comfy the inside of the house is. Not to small, but big enough to house 2-3 people. Dean was busy doing something in the kitchen, so Cas decides to just settle down and make himself comfortable. He walks over to the couch and sets down his bag when Dean’s head pops out from the kitchen.

 

“Hey, do you want something to drink of did you have plans this evening?” Dean asks.

 

“Ah, just some water will be fine. I don’t have many plans this evening except grading all my students work,” Cas replies. Dean comes back a few moments later with 2 glasses of water and sets them on the coffee table.

 

“Sorry, again,” Dean mumbles, “for the coffee I mean.”

  
“Really, it’s fine,” Cas replies, trying to sound as sincere as possible. There’s a few moments of silence before Dean speaks up.

 

“So uh, anyway, you should probably change and I’ll run that to the dry cleaner tomorrow,” Dean suggests.

 

“I actually, don’t have anything… I uh can’t…” Cas says before trailing off. Dean looks at him, confusion written across his face before he understands what he said.

 

“Ah, uh, oh, let’s see…” Dean says. The room goes silent except for the sound of the gears in Dean’s head turning. “I’ve got an idea, how about you just borrow my clothes for the evening, and when I return the suit, you can return my clothes.”

 

Cas nods. Dean stands up and disappears into his bedroom. Cas take the time to look around and take in his surroundings. A stack of CD’s and cassette tapes, a nearly empty bookshelf, a small tv, and a few more photos hanging here and there. He notices a picture of Dean and a taller man at a pride parade. Both men had small rainbows painted underneath their eyes. Cas can feel a small spark of hope before it’s quickly gone. _Probably his boyfriend._ He gets up and walk closer to the photo to examine it.

 

“That’s Sammy.”

 

He jumps at the sound of Dean’s voice, not hearing him come back into the room. He turns around with shocked look on his face, as well as a little shame for being caught looking around.

 

“Oh. How long have you two been together?” Cas asks.

 

“What? No! Sammy’s my brother,” Dean quickly replies, a little flustered. The small spark of hope from earlier returns. “Why does everyone always assume that?” Dean says, sounding a little exasperated. Cas stares at him with wide eyes.

 

“Oh! Apologies! I wasn’t, uh, aware of your relationship. You two just looked really comfortable, I mean close, in the photo, so I assumed…” Cas stumbles out, also feeling quite flustered and embarrassed. “So… You were at the pride parade?” Dean looks surprised and blushes.

 

“Uh, yeah. I was hoping to maybe meet someone there,” Dean admits, suddenly finding the floor very interesting to look at. Another moment of silence passes between them, something that seems to happen quite often, but not at all uncomfortable.

 

“Anyway, I should go change now.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean hands him the clothes and shows him to the bathroom to change. Castiel quickly changes and decides to leave before making things (in his opinion) more awkward. Castiel turns back one more time to wave. Dean returns the gesture from his door, a big smile plastered on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel and Dean text each other throughout the week and meet in the mornings when Castiel gets his coffee. He can’t help but smile to himself everytime he gets a funny text from Dean or chats with him. His good mood doesn’t go unnoticed by his students, who all share a questioning look about their usually stoic professor.

 

Castiel himself doesn’t notice his good mood or how much he’s smiling until he walks into a bathroom after a quick chat with Dean. He looks up at his reflection and notices the huge grin on his face.

 

It was at that moment when he realised, he was very fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

As the week went by, Cas found himself thinking more and more about his green eyed friend. The more he thinks about Dean, the more he realises how deeply in love he is. Over the next few days, Cas finally accepts that he may or may not have a minor (major) crush on the barista.

 

* * *

 

 

_ <<Message Sent>> Dean? Do you know when the suit will be done? I have a meeting next week and I’ll need it back by then. _

_ <<Message Received>> I sent it in yesterday, so it should be done in a couple days. _

 

Cas smiles to himself at the idea of seeing Dean again. He had recently caught a cold and had taken the last 2 days off. He was quite upset at the idea of not being able to see Dean in the mornings, but his mood was quickly lifted when Dean sent many “get well soon” messages and pictures.

 

* * *

 

Before he knows it, the week (and his cold) has passed, and Cas finds himself at Dean’s door again. Hesitating, again. Panicking, again. _Well, there’s no turning back now._ Cas reaches up and knocks on the door. It is quickly opened to reveal a smiling Dean.

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean greets, a small smile on his face. “Come on in.” He fully opens the door and makes a ‘come in’ gesture with his arms.

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas replies, a matching smile on his face. He steps into the house as Dean closes the door.

 

“Do you need anything to drink? Water? Coffee?” Dean asks.

 

“Just water for me please,” Cas answers as he takes off his shoes. Cas walks over to the sofa and takes a seat while he waits for Dean. Once again he finds himself looking around, taking in all the details of this man’s home. He turns his head to face the kitchen door as Dean walks through it with his glass of water and a mug of coffee.

 

“So Cas, how was your week? You feeling better?” Dean asks as he sets the drinks down.

 

“My week was fine,” Cas replies. _I couldn’t stop thinking about how green your eyes were or strong your arms look_ Cas adds mentally. “I got over my cold yesterday, so I should be back to my normal schedule. I missed seeing you,” Cas says casually before freezing. _Shit._ Cas slowly looks up and sees Dean also frozen mid sip. Cas can feel face warming up.

 

“I uh, you weren’t… I didn’t mean to-” Cas stumbles. He looks back up as Dean sets down his coffee mug.

 

“Cas it’s fine. I uh, missed seeing you too,” Dean replies, a blush slowly creeping onto his face. _Hmm, he looks cute when he blushes,_ Cas thinks to himself. They’re both silent for a while as they both try to process what just happened.

 

“Dean,” Cas starts. Dean quickly sits up. “I was wondering, did you ever find anyone at that pride parade you were at?” Cas facepalms internally. _Real smooth and subtle Cas, smooth and subtle._

 

“Cas, if you’re trying to really subtly get into my pants, you’re doing a terrible job at the subtle part,” Dean replies with a chuckle. Cas can feel himself blushing even more. All he can think about is how much he wants the floor to just open up and swallow him whole. “It’s working though,” Dean adds with a grin.

 

Cas looks back up with a surprise look on his face when Dean gets up from his seat. Cas tries to stand up when Dean approaches him, but Dean pushes him back onto the sofa and steps even closer. Cas moves further up the sofa to give them some room as Dean straddles his lap. Cas feels himself resting his arms of Dean’s waist as he inches his face closer to Dean’s, but stops at the last moment.

 

“Dean?” Cas asks.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Instead of answering, Dean reaches forward and brings their lips together. Cas makes a surprised gasp before kissing back. Hands begin are roaming over bodies and hips begin moving. Dean gets back up and begins leading Cas to his bedroom. A few minutes and many kisses later (Dean couldn’t stop himself from kissing Cas against a wall), Cas can feel himself being thrown onto Dean’s bed as he hears the door shut.

 

“I’ve been waiting for this all week,” he hears. Soon, all coherent thoughts are thrown out the window as both men are thrown into a night of passion.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Cas is laying on his side with Dean cuddling him from behind. He can feel Dean’s deep breathing. Smiling to himself, he drifts off to sleep as well, a content feeling filling him up.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas wakes up the next morning feeling cold. He blinks his eyes open and realises he’s not in his own bed. He smiles to himself as events from the previous night come back to him. He looks around a notices that Dean isn’t in bed with him. Cas stays still for a few moments before getting up and putting some boxers on.

 

As he comes out the door, he sees Dean is walking towards him holding a bowl of cereal.

 

“Good morning Dean.”

 

“Morning Cas,” Dean replies. Cas glances at the contents of the bowl. “I fixed you breakfast. I know it’s just cereal, but it’s the only thing I can’t burn.” Dean holds up the bowl, offering it to him. Cas smiles and takes the bowl before following Dean into the living room. Cas can see another bowl of cereal on the table that he assumes is Dean’s.

 

“Mind if I join you for breakfast?” Cas asks. Dean simply smiles and nods. For a while the room is mostly silent, except for the sounds of cereal being eaten and spoons dragging the bottom of the bowls. A few minutes pass before Dean clears his throat.

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean begins, “I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?”

 

“No I don’t think I do. Do you have anything planned?”

 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to come along with me and see that new Star Wars movie?”

 

Cas freezes and blushes slightly. Was Dean asking him out on a date? He really wanted to say yes but there was a slight problem.

 

“Dean,” Cas mumbles, “I uh, I actually haven’t seen any of the Star Wars movies.”

 

Cas looks up to see Dean’s face morph into one of confusion, shock, and disbelief all at once.

 

“What?!” Dean exclaims. “Okay, cancel all your plans for tonight. I’m taking you out for dinner, then we are watching the entire series together,” Dean says without any room for argument.

 

“I’d love to Dean”.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER (EXCEPT FOR THE COUCH WHO HAD TO WITNESS SOME VERY EXPLICIT THINGS BECAUSE THE BOYS COULDN’T STAY FOCUSED ON THE MOVIE AND GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY) THE END.
> 
> Many thanks to my friend [@mistykook](https://mistykook.tumblr.com/) and a few others (who have asked to stay anon) for reading through this and making sure the whole thing wasn't completely shit. Virtual hugs to you guys!!!


End file.
